Let's Hold Hands
by Oozeh
Summary: Cute SavageStormshipping (Blake x RD) fluff. RD tries to hold Blake's hand, who refuses. Not my best writing but it was an impulse.


"Aw, come on, Blake!"

The excitable Zi-Fighter that followed closely behind his slightly older companion had been whining and pleading to hold hands, but so far received the cold shoulder. His attempts to gain the older boy's attention had gone unnoticed, and it seriously soured RD's mood. He fell silent for a while, but it was obvious he was pouting; Blake could almost hear his facial features showing discontent.

The two boys had been walking through a crowded park together, which had been the site of some local festivities. It was against Blake's wishes to go, but RD insisted upon checking it out since he was "bored," as he emphasized annoyingly. Now the pair was in the midst of the activity, pushing through the crowds to get to a serene part of the park. But with RD acting so childishly, there didn't seem to be any hope for peace and quiet.

Being noticeably shorter, it was easier for RD to get pushed around by larger adults who were in the way or moving in his direction. For some reason they seemed to steer clear of Blake, and that infuriated the blue-haired teenager who was constantly struggling to push past everyone.

"Ugh, Blake!" he whined. "Have some sympathy and help me out here!"

For a moment Blake paused and turned around to see what RD was complaining about. That had given the younger boy time to catch up to his mate, who had a completely indifferent look on his face.

"It's about time!" RD cheered, grinning at last and reaching to grab Blake's free hand, but the brunet drew his hand away before RD's could even graze it. "Hey, w―"

"Let's move, RD." The older boy's voice was sharp and commanding, and as he turned to start walking in the direction he had been going in, he didn't even offer a gesture of consideration.

This kind of attitude RD was used to. Even though it was enough to make _any _sane human being up and leave Blake and his seemingly heartless personality, it was also what drew RD to him in the first place. It made Blake a formidable figure and one worth conquering once he was weakened. But that took amazing effort, and apparently RD always had enough of it to spare.

They spent quite some time maneuvering through the city folk until Blake landed eyes on a quiet little nook ― almost quiet, at least, as there were a few other people hanging around there. He made a beeline straight for it, shaking a distracted RD off his trail. The younger of the two was caught by surprise by this sudden change in direction and scrambled to chase after his companion, but a boisterous group of unruly adults conveniently stopped in his path and acted as a wall, which RD bounced off of and fell, much to his embarrassment.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're goin'?!" he growled angrily, getting back on his feet in a flash.

"Would you do us a favor, kid?" asked one of them, apparently very nicely.

"I don't really have―"

"Take a picture of us," answered a woman, handing him a camera. "Just real quick! It's got to be a group shot!"

RD wasn't sure about this. He knew he needed to get back to Blake, wherever he was, but he couldn't be rude to these people either. "Um, I guess I can get just one…"

The adults all lined up in front of him, getting ready to smile on his signal. But, just as RD was about to snap the picture, another person walked into the frame and startled the amateur photographer, whose finger slipped and he ended up taking a picture of _Blake_ standing in front of the group with an impatient look on his face.

"Jeez, Blake! At least tell me you want to be in the picture, too!"

Without a word, Blake took the camera and handed it back to the surely disappointed adults. He grabbed RD's hand and lead him away from the commotion, keeping a firm hold so as not to lose him again. "You need to be more careful," he scolded.

Unfortunately for Blake, RD wasn't exactly listening. He stared at their joined hands, a little dumbfounded by the fact that he had gotten Blake to hold his hand just like he wanted. Maybe not in the way he intended, but the result was favorable. He couldn't help but blush at this, gently applying more pressure in his grasp so that both would be holding onto each other tightly. Blake noticed this but didn't actually try to fight it this time. It was apparent in the way he carried himself that he was more or less enjoying the closeness, but the look on his face would suggest otherwise.

"Y'know you're holding my hand, right?" RD asked, wondering what his mate's response would be.

"If I don't you're likely to wander off again," Blake said far too coolly. That was definitely a sign of him trying hard to deny his contentment. But the younger boy was no fool and knew right away that the both of them liked to hold each other's hands.

They arrived at the quiet little area that Blake had previously spotted and took a seat on an empty bench. Blake wanted to let go then, but RD kept a firm hold of his rebellious hand.

"You can let go now…"

"No way! You know how hard it was for me to get you to hold my hand? I'm not letting go _ever_!"

He knew he'd frustrated Blake, but seeing his red bashful face was worth it. He had to admit that the brunet was terribly cute when he tried so hard to deny his feelings. In the end, going to the park was just an excuse to find some time for them to sit together ― closely ― like a real couple. RD couldn't have been happier, and in all honesty, Blake liked it too. He would've preferred being in a more private place for it, though.


End file.
